Good Luck 'Masked' Charlie
by dec181985
Summary: When Charlie, her two brothers and sister decide to sleep outside in a tent, Charlie gets up to use the bathroom. When she heads back she notices a green glow. When she finds a green wooden mask, she decides to put it on. When she puts it on, she thinks she's a famous rap star.


One day in Denver, Teddy, PJ, and Gabe Duncan along with their younger sister, Charlie decide to sleep outside in their tent.

Charlie gets up to use the bathroom.

On her way back to the tent, Charlie sees a green glow and decides to go check it out.

When she gets to where she saw the green glow, she doesn't see anything.

Just then, she trips over something.

When she gets up, she notices a green wooden mask.

Charlie picks it up and turns it over to look inside.

When she does, she sees it shimmer.

"Cool!" Charlie says, ready to put it on.

Soon after, she brings it to her face, and it turns into a wax/rubber-like substance causing her to yank it off.

"What was that?" Charlie asked, confused.

Just then, the mask shimmers causing Charlie to bring it to her face again.

When she does, it latches on.

Charlie tries to yank it off but can't as the mask engulfs her head.

Soon after, her body starts to spin around in a mini-twister filled with thunder, lightning and wind.

"Somebody help me!" Charlie tries to scream, but no one hears her.

Her body keeps spinning around until it comes to a stop.

When the mini-twister stops, we find Charlie totally transformed!

Charlie's hairstyle is covered by a white Nike cap.

Her head and face down to the start of her neck is lime green in color.

She has on a black and white shirt with baggy pants.

On her arms are a bunch of tattoos.

In her hand is a microphone.

Just then, she pulls a mirror from out of nowhere.

"S-s-smokin'! Man, I look good! Time for a song!" Charlie says, excitedly.

When she's ready, she starts to sing '97 Bonnie & Clyde by Eminem.

"C'mon Hai-Hai we're going to the beach. Let's get in the car and da-da strap you in the car seat. Oh, where's Mama she's taking a little nap in the trunk. Ooh! That smell da-da musta run over a skunk. Now I know what you're thinkin - it's kind of late to go swimmin. But you know your mama she's one of those type of women that do crazy things and if she don't get her way, she'll throw a fit. Don't play with da-da's toy knife, honey, let go of it. And don't look so upset, why you actin bashful? Don't you want help da-da build a sand castle? And mama said she wants to show how far she can float. And don't worry about that little boo-boo on her throat. It's just a little scratch - it don't hurt, her was eatin dinner while you were sweepin and spilled ketchup on her shirt Mama's messy isn't she? We'll let her wash off in the water and me and you can pway by ourselves, can't we? Just the two of us.. Just the two of us.. And when we ride! Just the two of us.. Just the two of us.. Just you and I! Just the two of us.. Just the two of us.. And when we ride! Just the two of us.. Just you and I! See honey.. there's a place called heaven and a place called hell. A place called prison and a place called jail. And da-da's probably on his way to all of em except one Cause mama's got a new husband and a stepson. And you don't want a brother do ya? Maybe when you're old enough to understand a little better. I'll explain it to ya. But for now we'll say mama was real real bad. She was bein mean to dad and made him real real mad. But I still feel sad that I put her on time-out. Sit back in your chair honey, quit tryin to climb out. I told you it's okay HaiHai, wanna ba-ba? Take a night-night? Nan-a-boo, goo-goo ga-ga? Her make goo-goo ca-ca? Da-da change your dia-dee. Clean the baby up so her can take a nighty-nighty. Your dad'll wake her up as soon as we get to the water. Ninety-seven Bonnie and Clyde, me and my daughter. Just the two of us.. Just the two of us.. And when we ride! Just the two of us.. Just the two of us.. Just you and I! Just the two of us.. Just the two of us.. And when we ride! Just the two of us.. Just the two of us.. Just you and I! Wake up sweepy head we're here, before we pway we're gonna take mama for a wittle walk along the pier. Baby, don't cry honey, don't get the wrong idea. Mama's too sweepy to hear you screamin in her ear. That's why you can't get her to wake, but don't worry. Da-da made a nice bed for mommy at the bottom of the lake. Here, you wanna help da-da tie a rope around this rock? We''ll tie it to her footsie then we'll roll her off the dock. Ready now, here we go, on the count of free.. One.. two.. free.. WHEEEEEE! There goes mama, spwashin in the wa-ta. No more fightin wit dad, no more restraining order. No more step da-da, no more new brother. Blow her kisses bye-bye, tell mama you love her. Now we'll go play in the sand build a castle and junk. But first, just help dad with two more things out the trunk. Just the two of us.. Just the two of us.. And when we ride! Just the two of us.. Just the two of us.. Just you and I! Just the two of us.. Just the two of us.. And when we ride! Just the two of us.. Just the two of us.. Just you and I!" she sang.

When that was done, Charlie had a big smile on her face.

"Goodbye, Charlie! Hello, Minnie Eminem!" she said, excitedly.

Then, she headed to her room to take a nap.

To be continued...


End file.
